Bleach: Dark Ally Arc
by HodgePodge97
Summary: When Kisuke Urahara asks you to test out one of his new inventions, just say no. Ichigo learned that the hard way. When one of his new inventions goes wrong, Ichigo is sent to a parellel universe were humans and monsters live in shaky peace. And trouble always seems to follow Ichigo. Full Summary inside. OC's Closed.
1. You Sure This Is Safe?

**Full Summary:**** When Kisuke Urahara asks you to test out one of his new inventions, just say no. Ichigo learned that the hard way. When one of his new inventions goes wrong, Ichigo is sent to a parallel universe were humans and monsters live in shaky peace. In this world, Ichigo meets new and familiar faces, as well as a mysterious figure known as Dark Ally, whose powers seem identical to Ichigo's. And of course, trouble always seems to find Ichigo.**

**July 12, 2013**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Bleach is the property of TV Tokoyo, Dentsu, and Studio Peirrot. I only own my Original Characters.**

**A/N: So I've been thinking about this story for a while now. The idea has floated around in my head for a couple of weeks and I finally decided to write it. Do I have a clear plot in mind? No, but I will work on that as this story goes. OC form is at the bottom of the page.**

**This story takes place after the Lost Substitute Arc and before my story, Bleach: Burning Soul Arc.**

**Edited Version**

**Chapter 1: You Sur****e This Is Safe?**

* * *

Word of advice. If Kisuke Urahara ever asks you for a favor, or help test out one of his new inventions, just say no. The orange haired Substitute Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki, learned that the hard way.

"You sure this is safe?" Ichigo asked. He was currently siting in a chair in Urahara's shop. His trade mark scowl was glued on his face and on his wrist was a device that worked like one of those things used to measure blood pressure. Kisuke Urahara's latest creation.

"Ichigo, don't you trust me?" The former captain covered his grin with his fan. "I would never put you in a situation that might prove hazardous. If this master piece of mine messes up, losing your hand will be the worst possible injury."

Ichigo gulped. "You want to remind me why I'm doing this for you again? And what this thing is supposed to do?"

"Why? Think of it a repayment for all the times I've helped you." He muttered into his fan. "Your also the most expendable."

"What was that last thing?"

"Oh nothing. As for what it does, it is prototype teleporter. If I'm right, that device on your arm will teleport you to that chair on the other side of the room." He pointed to a wooden chair identical to the one Ichigo was sitting in.

Kisuke walked over to his computer. "I ready to start it up. You ready?"

Ichigo gave an irritated sigh and nodded. "I'm going to regret this."

"Don't worry Ichigo. Every thing will be fine." The blonde ex captain typed a few keyes and smiled. "It'll start in a few seconds."

Ichigo eyes widened as the device on his wrist glowed and he disappeared, leaving an empty chair behind.

"Yes! It worked!" Kisuke clapped. "He should reappear in a moment." The other chair remained empty. "Any moment now." A small breeze flew over the empty chair. "Oh crap..."

* * *

**Some Where Else**

Ichigo opened his eyes and shook his head. "Where the hell am I?" He was in a dark alley and as he looked around, he saw tall skyscrapers all around. "Dammit Urahara. Where the hell did you send me?"

* * *

**A/N: Well Kisuke really screwed up this time. Using Ichigo as a guinea pig for a teleporter? Not a good idea.**

**In this parallel universe, there will be the doppelgänger of the people in Ichigo's world, but there will also be new characters. That's were the your OC's come in.**

**OC Form**

**Name:**

**Race: (Human (Fullbringer or Quincy), Soul Reaper, Monster (The four monster races are Vampires, Werewolves, Succubus, and Kitsune.)**

**Appearance:**

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**Zanpakuto: (If your character is a Soul Reaper. Name, appearance in normal, Shikai, and/or Bankai form.)**

**History:**

**Relationship with parallel world Ichigo: (Do they know him, how do they feel about him, etc.)**

**Extra:**

* * *

**A/N: Just PM me your OC's and I'll start making head way with this story. You can sent two OC's if you want to. If you go to my profile, please vote on the poll.**

**Please leave and review, or follow/favorite this story. later.**


	2. No Rest For The Wicked

**July 18, 2013- Thursday**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Bleach is the property of TV Tokoyo, Dentsu, and Studio Pierrot.** All Original Characters belong to their respectful owners.

**A/N: Special thanks to**

** I'm still short on OC's. So far I only have eight and I need at least twenty. If you haven't sent me an OC yet, I could really use one. If you have, you can send two more if you'd like. I need more monsters and Fullbringers, but you know, its your OC. There won't be a lot happening this chapter since I'm still waiting for OC's. Never the less, enjoy.**

**Unedited Version**

**Chapter 2: No Rest For The Wicked**

* * *

"I am going to kill that bucket hat wearing bastard."

Ichigo like Kisuke Urahara. When he had lost his Soul Reaping powers the first time, Kisuke had helped him restore them and then helped him get into Soul Society. Sure he was a little...odd, but the former captain was aways a big help to Ichigo. But this was different. Kisuke was the founder of the Department of Research and Development and had an act for inventing stuff. His latest little toy had backfired and now Ichigo was paying the price.

"Perfectly safe he said. Just teleport me across the room and everything would be fine. This isn't fine Kisuke!" Ichigo clenched his fists and took some deep breaths. _'Calm down Ichigo, you're not hurt and you're not dead. You just don't know where you are.' _The orange haired teen looked up at the raising skyscrapers. It was night time, so many of the rooms in the buildings were lit. A full moon lit the street up in front of Ichigo, leaving only the alley he was in dark.

"This doesn't look like Karakura Town," Ichigo though out loud. He looked at the ground around his feet and noticed a crumpled up newspaper. He reached and uncrumpled the old newspaper before read the front page. _Tokyo Times _was printed in bold letters at the top of the page, while the rest was smudged by water damage. "At least I know where I am. Never thought I'd come here until I was older."

Ichigo tossed the old newspaper aside and stood back up. He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his cell phone. _'Better let the old man know where I am before he goes crazy. When I get back to Karakura Town, I'm really going to give Kisuke a peace of my mind.' _Ichigo thought as he flipped open the phone and punched in his home phone number. He raised it to his ear and waited for the ringing to start.

Ichigo waited for several moments before looking down at the phone. No Signal. What, no signal? Not even one bar.

Ichigo gritted his teeth and snapped the phone shut. He was in Tokyo and wasn't even able to get a signal. Damn life sucked.

"Now what?" Ichigo breathed. He ran his fingers through his spiky orange hair in frustration, before looking around one more time. "No point in staying here."

"Oh on the contrary. I think you should stay a little longer," a voice as dry as sand said.

Ichigo turned around to the sound of the voice and noticed three figures standing at the mouth of the alley. With the bright moonlight from the street shining on them from behind, Ichigo couldn't make out their appearance. All he could tell was they were three tall men wearing dark coats with hoods.

"Who the hell are you?" Ichigo asked, not the least bit intimidated. After fighting as many beings as he had, three human thugs weren't even worth his time. Then again, if Ichigo concentrated, he could sense dark spiritual pressure coming from the trio. not exactly powerful, but it had a darkly feeling to it.

"Who are we?" The figure in the middle repeated. "You should know exactly who we are. The real question is who are you and why you are here. This is our part of the city human. You should know what happens to humans that "wander" into our territory."

_'Human? Territory? What's this guy talking about? Who and what is he?' _Ichigo shoved both hands in his pockets and glared at the trio. "I'm not looking for trouble. If you don't mind, I'll be one my way."

"Ha ha ha," the three figures chuckled which caused Ichigo to raise an eyebrow. What's so funny?

"You're not going anywhere human," the middle one said. "Any humans that a stupid enough to get caught on our turf is food."

...Ichigo was officially creeped out by these guys. Did they just call him food?

The middle one turned to man on his left. "Kai, soften him up for us."

The one named Kai nodded and slowly walked towards Ichigo. As he got closer, Ichigo was able to get a better look at him. The man looked about twenty five, tall and thin. His skin was very pale and his eyes had a light red glow to them. He had a blank expression as he reached for Ichigo's neck.

"Hey, back off." Ichigo swatted the man's hand away, only to find the man's other hand gripping his neck. He had done it so fast, Ichigo hadn't even seen it. The man's hand was freezing cold and his grip was iron. The substitutes' eyes widened as the man lifted him, as if he didn't weigh anything, and tossed him like a rag doll against the back wall of the alley.

Ichigo hit the wall hard and fell to the ground in a heap. "Dammit," Ichigo groaned as he got to one knee and looked up at the man. "What the hell are you?"

"You act like you've never seen a Vampire before," Kai said. He bared his teeth, revealing two canine like teeth sprouting out from the others.

Ichigo's eyes widened with shock. "Vampires? No way, they're just a myth."

"Are you stupid human?" The middle vampire grunted in disgust. "We've been living with you humans in this city for twenty years. A superior race like us, forced to live in "peace" with dumb cattle like you."

O.k. From that point on, Ichigo was officially confused. Vampires have been living with humans for the last twenty years? He didn't remember learning that ins history class. Maybe he wasn't where he thought he was.

"Should I kill him now?" Kai asked the middle Vampire.

"Yes. He's young, so his blood should be very good."

_'No way in Hell you're drinking my blood!' _Without thinking, Ichigo reached into his back pocket and pulled out his substitute Soul Reaper. The wooden pentagon, with a skull on the front, was on Ichigo all the time. He pressed the badge against his chest, forcing his soul out of his body.

His lifeless body fell to the floor, while Ichigo walked forward in his Soul Reaper form. He wore the standard black Soul Reaper robes, and strapped to his back was his Zanpakuto, Zangestu. The large, butcher knife shaped, Zanpakuto was always in Shikia form. Ichigo gripped the sword's hilt and lifted it, the bandages covering it fell away with ease.

The shocked look on the vampires face was priceless to Ichigo. "What's the matter?" He grinned. "Don't feel so tough now do ya?"

"You're a Soul Reaper?" the middle vampire asked. Ichigo could clearly see fear in the monster's eyes.

"Not quite. I'm a substitute Soul Reaper."

"What in Hell is a substitute Soul Reaper?"

He grin grew wider. "I'm a human with Soul Reaper powers. If you don't believe me, let me show you." Ichigo lifted his large Zanpakuto over his head. "Getsuga Tensho!" He swung his blade and a powerful blue blast of spirit energy followed. The other two Vampires jumped out of the way, but Kia was caught in the attack, the power disintegrating his body.

"You bastard, you killed him!" one of the blood suckers screamed. The two monsters turned tail and ran towards the street. "You'll be sorry for this. You won't make it out of East Tokyo alive!" Then they were gone...now what?

Ichigo stood alone in the empty alley, the last few moments finally catching up to him. He had just killed a Vampire. Awesome.

* * *

"What do you mean he's gone?!"

"Easy Rukia. Calm down." an embarrassed and scared Kisuke said. "Let me explain."

After Kisuke's experiment went wrong, he had called Ichigo's friends and Rukia. He was expecting them to help him with this problem. Instead, all he got was a kick to the face from Rukia and a tongue lashing. She wasn't taking Ichigo's disappearance well.

"You better start explaining, right now!" From the multiple tick marks on her forehead, Kisuke knew he didn't have much time to wait before she started her assault again.

"O.K alright." He took a deep breath. "I needed someone to test my new teleporter. Ichigo was in the shop, so I asked him to help. He refused, so I had to remind him of all the times I've helped him out. He finally agreed, so I strapped my teleporter device to his wrist and sat him down in a chair. I turned on the machine and he disappeared. He was supposed to reappear on the other side of the room, but he never did." Urahara stopped and took some deep needed breaths. He had made it through unharmed.

Rukia had a shocked look on her face, but it quickly disappear and was replaced by her old irritated look. "So where is he?"

Kisuke's sweatdropped. "I don't know...no no, Rukia put the vase down!"

* * *

"Dammit, I need a place to hide."

Ichigo ran down the dark desert street. After his little meeting with the Vampires, Ichigo didn't thing it was a good idea to stay there. He had quickly gotten back into his body. He was halfway down the street from the alley when he first hear the police sirens. Ichigo did the only thing he could do...run!

_'If they catch me, they're going to want to know why I'm out on the streets this late.' _Ichigo thought. _'I'd rather avoid the cops.'_ The only source of light for Ichigo was the full moon. Not outside lights. No store lights. The whole street seemed deserted.

Ichigo was near panicking when the sound of the police sirens got louder, but then he got a stroke of luck. A couple buildings up the street, was lit shop. Bright yellow shown out the windows and into the streets. At this moment, it was the most beuatiful thing in the world to Ichigo.

The orange haired substitute kicked his speed into the next gear and raced towards the building. As he got closer, he could tell it was some kind of shop, but it was too dark to read the sign. He grabbed the door knob and sighed in relief. It was unlocked. Ichigo pushed the door opening, hurried inside and pulled the door closed behind him.

"Home free," he breathed. He leaned his back against the door and slumped to the door. Dog tired was a understatment for how he felt right now. Now to find out where he was. From what he could tell, he was in some kind of medicine shop. There were bottles and jars lining the shelves and herbs hanging from the ceiling.

"And who might you be?"

Ichigo jumped at the sound and turned to see a girl standing behind the counter. "Oh uh..I'm...please don't call the cops."

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter felt short, future chapters will be longer.**

**Remember, I still need twelve Original Characters. So far I have no Werewolves, Succubus, or Fullbringers. I'll accept your OC no matter what race they are.**

**My Bleach crossover poll is still open for those of you that haven't voted yet.**

**Please leave a review and follow/favorite the story if you like it. If you have and questions, requests, or advice; send me a PM or leave it in a review. See ya next chapter. Later.**


	3. I'm Where Now?

**July 22, 2013- Monday**

**********Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Bleach is the property of TV Tokyo, Dentsu, Viz Media, and Studio Pierrot.** All Original Characters belong to their respectful owners.

******A/N: Finally, I have all the OCs in! Now the real fun can begin.**

******I was going to load this chapter Friday, but I finished early.**

******After reading this chapter, you might want to check out my other Bleach story, Bleach: Burning Soul Arc.**

******I want to thank you guys for all the reviews, favorites, and followers this story as gotten so far. I hope this chapter gets me even more. Sit back, relax, and enjoy. For maximum enjoyment, watch a Bleach opening of your choosing before reading.**

******Unedited Version **

******Chapter 3: I'm Where Now?**

* * *

"I swear, I'm not a burglar!"

Ichigo began sweating bullets, as the girl from the counter slowly walked towards him.

She was a tall girl, a couple of inches shorter than Ichigo. She had midnight black hair that was kept in a low pony tail, an hour-glass figure, and deep violet eyes. The sleeveless blue kimono she wore fit her like a coat of paint. Now for the strange part, even higher than Ichigo's normal strange. Rising out from the top her head were two silver furred fox ears, and behind her, Ichigo noticed a silver furred tailed wagging slowly from side to side. Yeah, something was defiantly odd about this.

The girl finally reached Ichigo, and stood in front of the teen, before looked down at him. "I believe you."

"It was just dark outside and I saw your...wait? Did you just say you believed me?"

The girl nodded and a small smile spread across her lips. "I sensed you the moment you appeared in the district. Besides, I know when someone is lying to me." She waved her hand at a tea-pot sitting on the counter. "Would you like some tea?"

Ichigo, who was dumbstruck to say the least, simply nodded and slowly rose to his feet.

* * *

Ichigo slowly sipped the warm tea that fox eared girl had poured him. His eyes never left her, even as she poured herself a cup and sat down across the table from him. She watched him to with a strange glint in her violet eyes, that made Ichigo nervous. _'Who is this girl and more importantly, what is she?'_

The black-haired girl took a small sip of her tea before setting it down, and looked straight at Ichigo. "I should introduce myself, it would be rude if I didn't. My name is Azuna Yume, but my customers call me Mistress Yume. Now what might your name be?" Her small smile never left her lips.

Ichigo cleared his throat and scratched the back of head. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. If you don't mind me asking, but what the hell are?" Straight forward and to the point.

Azuna ran her fingers down her fur covered ear. "You really must be new to Tokyo. You've never seen a Kitsune before?"

Kitsune? Ichigo had heard that word before. Fox creatures from Japanese myths. Foxes that could take human form. They were just a myth...right. But then again, the past two years of Ichigo's life had been full of stuff that would be considered "myths". If Soul Reapers were real, why couldn't Kitsunes. Seriously, the three men from the alley had fangs and said they were Vampires. This girl had fox ears and a tail and said she was a Kitsune.

"Are you alright?" Azuna asked.

Ichigo snapped out of his daze and nodded. "Sorry, I was sorta got lost in thought. I might have heard you wrong, but did you say you were a Kitsune?"

The ears on top of Azuna's head wiggled. "Why do find that strange?" Her smiled as if she found the orange haired boy amusing. "I'd think a human would know fully well that he was in the Kitsune District."

"Kitsune District? What's.." He paused and ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "I'm sorry, but I just got here and all this stuff about Vampires and Kitsunes is really confusing and freaking me out." Ichigo closed his eyes and rested his forehead on his palm. "I'm not even sure this is really even Tokyo."

"Oh this is Tokyo. You're in East Tokyo be exact." The Kitsune picked up the teapot and refilled Ichigo's cup. "Where are you from?"

Ichigo lifted his head off his palm. "Karakura Town."

"Karakura Town?" Azuna frowned. "Never heard of it, must be far away. How did you get to Tokyo?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

She smiled. "Try me."

Ichigo shook his head and sighed. She was going to think he was crazy, but he started anyway. "I started when I agreed to help my friend, Kisuke Urahara, test out his new teleporter."

"Wait," she stopped him. "Did you say Kisuke Urahara?"

The substitute nodded. "Yeah, why? Do you know him?"

"Oh course, he's a very close friend and a fellow shop keeper. He owns a candy store over in West Tokyo."

"When was the last time you spoke with him?"

"Not very long ago, a couple of days ago I believe. Time isn't very important to me, so I have a hard time judging it." She refilled her tea-cup. "Please continue with your story please."

Ichigo had several new questions he wanted to ask, but pushed them aside. "Well Kisuke strapped the teleporter to my arm and told me I would reappear on the other side of the room. Instead that thing sent me to a dark alley not very from here." He paused and took a slip of his tea.

"That explains why I sensed your presence so strangely. I can sense everyone within the Kitsune District and you just appear out of no where, like a lightbulb being turned on."

Ichigo just stared down at his cup of tea, that was slowly getting cold. "You mind if I ask you some questions now Azuna?"

"Sure, ask away."

Ichigo scratched the side of his head. "You keep mentioning things like East Tokyo, West Tokyo, and the Kitsune District. Mind telling what that all means?"

"Not at all, though I'm surprised you don't already know. It's very strange for some, especially a human, to not know about this city. Especially about us Kitsunes. West Tokyo is where to humans live, while East Tokyo where the "monsters" live." She said monsters as if she found the word distasteful. "You're currently in the Kitsune District, one of the four districts in East Tokyo."

"Wait wait." Ichigo stopped her. "How long has the East and West Tokyo thing been going on, and what's these four districts you keep talking about."

"Well, twenty years ago, the four races revealed themselves to the humans. After that, the monster races were segregated from the humans and Tokyo was split in two. Humans and monsters can enter each other's sides, but they can't live there. As for the districts, East Tokyo is split into four districts. The Kitsune, Succubus, Werewolf, and Vampire Districts."

"Werewolves and," Ichigo gulped. "Succubus?"

The Kitsune smiled as Ichigo's reaction when he heard about Succubus. "Yes, they are the four races that live along side humans in Tokyo." She gave a small laugh. "It's very strange that you've never heard of any of this. Have you been living under a rock?" she teased.

Ichigo turned red with embarrassment and his scowl deepened. _'I'm going to kill Kisuke for this. I'll teach him what happens when you send me to God knows where. I'm pretty sure this isn't the Tokyo_o _I've heard of."_

"No need to be embarrassed," Azuna ushered him, which only made his blush more. "You're a very...different person I believe. Every since I first picked up your presence, I knew you were different." She took a slip of her tea before continuing. "I should probably give you some info on the four monster races.

Firstly there are the Vampires. They are the hierarchs of the monsters and the most powerful species in East Tokyo. They are led by Count Cezar. After the Vampires, there is the Werewolves, which are the second most powerful monster race. As you would expect, being in second place, they have a deep rivalry with the Vampires. The leader of the Werewolves is Pack Leader Daniel. The last two races are us Kitsunes and the Succubus. We don't draw as much attention to ourselves like the Vampires and Werewolves, but that doesn't mean we don't have any power. The Kitsunes are led by several noble families, the Arumias being the strongest." Ichigo couldn't help but notice that seemed uncomfortable saying the name Arumia. What could that mean? "The Succubus aren't very organized in turns of ranking. The mostly do their own thing and mingle with the humans more than the rest of us. The closest thing to a leader is Queen Kokoa. She's the oldest and most beautiful of the Succubus." Azuna tapped her chin with her index, as if she was trying to remember something. "I believe that's all you should need to know about Tokyo."

Ichigo sat there and looked down at his now cold tea. It was a lot to soak in at once. Monsters. East and West Tokyo. Strange didn't even come close to all this.

The substitute ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "Azuna, thanks for all you've done for me. The info and everything."

She smiled. "It was nothing. You're a very interesting person to say the least."

"There is one more thing I need from you Azuna."

"What is it?"

"Could you give me the address of Kisuke's shop? You said is was some where over in West Tokyo."

"That's an easy request." The Kitsune walked over to the counter and scribbled something on a piece of paper, before returning to the table. She had the piece of paper to Ichigo. "That will be one thousand and two yin please."

Ichigo sweatdropped. "Say what?"

The Kitsune simply smiled and nodded. "For all the info I've given you, plus the tea, you owe me one thousand and two yin. Didn't I mention that this store is a medicine shop, as well as an information provider." That glint in her eye that made Ichigo uneasy brightened. "If you can't pay, well...I'm sure I can find something for you to do." She winked.

Ichigo turned a deep shade of red and quickly fished his pocket for the money. _'Seriously. Most expensive tea I've ever paid for, but I guess I do owe her.' _He placed the yins on the table. "There, we good?"

She laughed as she picked up the money. "I was joking about that last part. If you couldn't have payed, it would have been fine." Azuna placed the money in a pouch on her hip. "Now, I think you should get so rest. I have a share bedroom you can use, no charge of course."

She laughed and Ichigo's eye twitched. If he didn't know better, he'd say she was a girl Kitsune version of Kisuke Urahara. Kind and generous, but always having a secret motive.

"You should sleep here tonight before going to Kisuke's tomorrow," She continued. "I'm sure Kisuke is closed by now."

Ichigo glanced at the grand father clock in the corner of the room. Fifteen minutes till midnight. It had only been Noon when he was testing out the teleporter at Urahara's Shop. Why wasn't anything adding up? But for some reason he did feel tired and worn out. _'Damn, all this stress must be getting to me.'_

"Thank you Azuna. I think I'll take you up on your offer."

The Kitsune nodded and lead Ichigo towards a wooden door. She opened the door and Ichigo walked inside a medium-sized bedroom. The bed was made up and a small night standing layed next to it.

"Sorry, but there's no mint on the pillow."

Ichigo gave her one of his rare smiles. "That's alright. I near stranger to you, and you're giving me place to spend the night. I couldn't expect anymore from you."

Azuna nodded and gave Ichigo a small bow. "I hope you sleep well, goodnight." She turned and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Ichigo scratched his head and thought for a moment, before pulling his shirt off and began undressing.

* * *

Azuna locked the front door of the shop. Hopefully at this hour there wouldn't be anymore customers wandering into her shop, humans or monsters.

After locking the door, she walked over to the closet at the end of the room and knocked on the door. "You can come out now."

The Kitsune stepped back as the closet the door opened and out walked a young girl. She was short girl, much shorter than Ichigo and Azuna. Her hair was light brow and was held up in a bun. Her skin was ivory toned which seemed to suit her wu ell. With her cute face, most people would have thought she was just an innocent fourteen year old girl. Azuna knew better.

"I hope you didn't get to uncomfortable in there Lunette," Azuna said with an amused smile.

The girl, Lunette, frowned. "I don't see why I had to hide in there. He's just a worthless human."

Azuna just smiled. "Human or not, you are a Vampire of the noble LeBlanc family. I don't want you to get in to trouble for being here so late."

Lunette's face softened and she nodded. "I understand, but come on. He's just a human. Let me finish him off and be done with it. He's obviously crazy and I haven't eaten since this morning. One less human to worry about."

"You can't do that Lunette, he hasn't done anything wrong and he seems like a nice boy. A little too serious, but still very nice."

The Vampire just rolled her eyes. Azuna may not have a problem with humans, but she did. "Whatever, I'm going home." She walked over to the front door and undid the lock, before opening. "I will admit one thing though," she said, with her back to Azuna.

"Oh, and what that might be?"

"The human boy, Ichigo Kurosaki, he was a very...different scent to him. Like a human and a Soul Reaper, but it isn't either. Like a two-way blend with something else."

"You were smelling him?" Azuna hid her grin with the sleeve of her kimono.

A small blush appeared on the Vampires face, but she kept her back to Azuna. "I can't help it," she said defensively. "You know we Vampires have a good sense of smell." She looked down the dark streets and found them empty. She couldn't smell, hear, or see anyone. "See you later Azuna." Then she was gone.

The Kitsune simply smiled as she closed the door and relocked it. It was time for her to get some rest too.

* * *

Ichigo opened his eyes and the strange world. Tall skyscrapers rose up from the ground far below, and clouds floated silently in the light blue sky. Ichigo's Inner World.

**"Well king, looks like you got yourself into another mess." **an amused voice said.

Ichigo covered his face with his hands and groaned. Great, it was _him_.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked his inner Hollow.

Hollow Ichigo's grin widened and he gave a small chuckle. **"You must be getting even more dense that I thought. I'm talking about that guy Kisuke sending us here. I know you're wondering where you are and why nothing is making sense." **He raised an eyebrow. **"Am I wrong?"**

The substitute Soul Reaper sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Nothing that's happened in the last few hours hasn't made any sense. Kitsunes, Vampires, monsters. All those things are supposed to be made believe." He sighed his fists in frustration. Just what the hell was going on?

"Ichigo." Out of nowhere, Zangestu slowly walked up from behind Hollow Ichigo. The old man with a black coat, had his usual blank expression.

"Zangestu," Ichigo turned to look at his Zanpakuto. "What do you think I should do?"

"Go with your plan," the Zanpakuto spirit replied. "When you wake up, go on and find Kisuke Urahara. He can probably give you all the answers you seek."

**"Yeah," **the inner Hollow added. **"I'd like to know where the hell we are exactly too. Maybe you should let me do the interrogating."**

"No thanks," Ichigo replied. He wasn't in the mood for Hollow Ichigo's ego. "I just hope that Azuna was talking about the right guy. I'm pretty sure Kisuke doesn't have a store in Tokyo. If he did, why hasn't he told us?"

**"How many people do you know named Kisuke Urahara and own a candy store?" **Hollow Ichigo asked mockingly.

The orange haired teen held back a growl. "No one asked you, now did they?"

The inner Hollow snickered, while Zangestu just remained silent. One in the same? Ichigo didn't see how.

"Ichigo, you shouldn't be arguing." Zangestu finally stated. "Your mind should be at peace. I fear that you will be facing trouble soon."

"Trouble? What kind of trouble?"

"I do not know. This whole situation seems...odd."

Ichigo's sweatdropped. "Odd? That's the best word you could come up with?"

Zangestu ignored his remark and continued. "There is much spirit energy in this place Ichigo. Powerful...and dark."

**"Those Vampires we fought in the alley had dark spiritual pressure," **Hollow Ichigo remarked. **"But they were so weak, they couldn't even withstand one Getsuga Tensho. Talk about a waste of my time."**

"You know what," Ichigo said, changing the subject. "You would probably be best friends with Zenpachi Zaraki. You two are a lot alike"

**"Oh I'd have fun with him. If you let me in control of your body, I'd have a good fight with him."**

"Enough." Zangestu said, catching Ichigo and Hollow Ichigo's attention. "You need your rest Ichigo." He waved his hand in front of Ichigo's face, and Ichigo's mind went dark.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry guys, but not a lot of action in this chapter. I'm going to get the setting and introduce the OC's before any real fights.**

**OC are closed for now, but I may open them up again later in the story. More OC WILL be introduced next chapter. Poll is still open at the top of my profile.**

**I'd really like it if you leave a review this chapter, and follow/favorite this story if you like it.**


	4. Do I Know You?

**********August 31, 2013 - Saturday**

**********Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Bleach is the property of Tite Kubo, TV Tokyo, Dentsu, Viz Media, and Studio Pierrot.** All Original Characters belong to their respectful owners.

******A/N: I want to thank you guys for all the attention this story has gotten. It has surpassed my other Bleach story in views, (not sure if that's a good or bad thing, but I'll roll with it). Also special thanks to Nicky Azure for sending me the idea for the alternate world Thirteen Court Guard Squads. Thanks to her, there will be some really funny chapters in the future.**

******I don't have much else to say except that I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

******Edited Version**

******Chapter 4: Do I Know You?**

* * *

"Rise and shine, Ichigo." Azuna shook the sleeping boy's shoulder. "Its time for you to get up."

Ichigo moved a little and grumbled. " I swear to God Dad, if you touch me, I'll kick your ass."

"Excuse me?"

Ichigo's eyes shot open and darted around the room. They went from the ceiling to the walls, to the fox eared girl leaning over his bed.

_"This isn't my room and who's she? Wait a minute, it's coming back to me."_

The orange haired teen sat up in bed and looked at the Kitsune. "Hey Azuna, morning already?"

The shop owner giggled lightly, as Ichigo ran his fingers through his hair, trying in vain to smooth out his bed head. "As a matter of fact Ichigo, it's already eight in the morning."

"Damn." Ichigo said, as he rubbed his eyes. "Sorry about that, I usually don't sleep this late."

"It's fine," Azuna replied. She turned to the dresser and picked up a pair of folded clothes as Ichigo got out of bed. "I cleaned your clothes, so you would have a fresh pair for today. It looks like you're going to have a busy day ahead of you."

"Thanks." Realizing he was standing there in just his undershirt and boxers, Ichigo quickly got dressed while Azuna just watched with an amused smirk.

"By the way, where's the bathroom?" Ichigo asked.

"It's down the hall on your right," she replied as she opened the door. "When you're done, I have some eggs and bacon for you on the table."

"Sounds good."

She simply smiled as the substitute Soul Reaper walked towards the bathroom.

_"Yesterday was nothing but weird." _Ichigo thought as he turned on the sink faucet. _"One minute I'm testing that bastard Kisuke's invention, the next minute I'm in a dark Tokyo alley being attacked by Vampires. Just my luck I guess."_

After drying his face, Ichigo grabbed his substitute Soul Reaper badge from the counter and hurried to the breakfast table. Azuna handed him a bowl of rice, along with a bowl of miso soup. To his side was a plate of bacon and fried eggs.

"Looks great," Ichigo said as he tried the miso soup. "Tastes good too. I think your's may be better than my sister Yuzu's miso soup."

Azuna smiled. "You have a sister?"

"Yeah, two of them. Yuzu and Karin, theyre twins."

"You said Yuzu was a good cook?"

"Yeah, she cooks for me, Karin, and my old man. She has a knack for it."

Ichigo's small smile faded, as he thought about how worried Yuzu must be right now. Karin and Isshin knew Ichigo could take care of himself, but Yuzu always worried when Ichigo didn't come home for long periods of time.

"So tell me what you know about Kisuke Urahara," Ichigo said as he finished his bowl of soup. "I didn't know Kisuke had a store in Tokyo. Makes me wonder if I really know the guy."

"Well Kisuke is a hard man to read. He always seems to know something that no one else does. Mr. Urahara runs a candy in West Tokyo, the most popular and famous candy store to be exact."

Ichigo's eye twitched. Most popular and famous candy stores? His shop back in Karakura Town barely had any customers!

"Besides that," Azuna continued, "I've found Urahara to be very charming and brilliant. He may act a little strange sometimes, but all in all he's a very nice man."

"Yeah, he's a nice man," Ichigo agreed. _"The Hell he is!"_

"Oh by the way, I almost forgot to show you this." Azuna grabbed a news paper from the counter behind her and handed it to Ichigo. The teen looked down at a black and white image on the front page. The image showed a hazy figure, dressed in a black robe and hood, running across the roof of a building. In bold words above the image was, **_" The Dark Ally takes six more victims. East Tokyo on high alert."_**

"Who's this?" Ichigo asked, still staring at the hazy image. He didn't know why, but he got a creepy feeling when he looked a the dark figure. "Who's this dark ally guy?"

Azuna expression seemed to darken, an expression that made Ichigo uneasy. "Dark Ally is a unknown murder that been taking the lives of Vampires, Werewolves, Succubus, and Kitsune for several months. No one knows who he is or why he's doing this. Many residents in East Tokyo think he's a human that trying to break the treaty between humans and monsters, but most don't believe that because of the amount of victims he's killed. A normal human wouldn't be able to do that."

"How many people has he killed?" the substitute Soul Reaper questioned.

"Over one thousand in the last six months, that's why the streets are nearly deserted at night; most are too scared to go out at night. The law enforcement hasn't been about to track him down." She pointed to the black and white photo. "That was taken by a traffic camera. The Dark Ally doesn't leave anyone that's seen him alive."

"Why "Dark Ally"? Why call him that if he's a murderer?"

"A good question." Azuna turned the page of the newspaper and pointed to a new image. It showed a bloody corpse of Kitsune in an alley, and on the wall was a message written in blood. _"Another one has fallen. I'm humanity's ally in the dark, the Dark Ally."_

"Whoa," Ichigo mumbled under his breath, "that's brutal."

The Kitsune nodded before folding up the newspaper. "I showing you this because I want to warn you."

"About the Dark Ally?"

"No, he's no harm to you, he only attacks at night and only targets monsters. I wanted to warn you about you trip to Mr. Urahara's. The attacks have made the residents of East Tokyo very paranoid. If they see a human just strolling down the street here, they may get suspicious and attack you. To prevent this, I'm going to give you a map of the quickest route to Urahara's shop..."

* * *

"I here by call this emergency captain's meeting to order!"

The slick black-haired head captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, scanned the room at his lower captains. "We have a very important subject to discuss. Captain Mayuri, please explain to everyone what you have found."

"Thank you Captain Yamamoto." The face painted captain of Squad 12 stepped forward and gave a kind smile. "Exactly twelve hours ago, the Department of Research and Development picked up a strong surge of energy in the World of the Living. We do not know the nature of the energy, all we know is that the event took place in East Tokyo."

"Which brings us to the next point." Captain Yamamoto explained. "I am looking for a task force to sent to the World of the Living to investigate this spark of energy."

"Task force sir?" A tall and muscular man leaned out of line from the other captains. "May I ask who will be part of it?"

"A good question Captain Komamura, I took great thought in this before making a final decision. I have chosen four Soul Reapers from four different squads, to be part of the task force." He nodded at one of the female captains. "Captain Kage, you will be leading the task force. Third seat of Squad 2 Kosuke Ryoma, Seraphia Kira of Squad 6, and Yuki Tsubaki of Squad 4 will be accompanying you to the World of the Living captain."

Tsuki Kage gave a small bow. "Understood Head Captain. When do we leave?"

"Be prepared to leave the Soul Society in three hours." He stomped his staff containing his Zanapkuto. "Meeting adjourned."

* * *

"Dammit, why is this map so hard to read."

Ichigo eye twitched in annoyance as he tried to make sense of the city map. "You take a turn there, and then take a left...no that's not right, you take a..." Ichigo gripped the fold up map, and had to restrain himself from ripping it to pieces. "Why's this city so freaking big!"

Noticing the stares from the monsters on the streets, the orange haired teen shoved the map into his back pocket and kept walking. _"Azuna said I'd get weird looks , and she was right. Maybe I'll run into someone that'll give me direction to Kisuke's._

It had been about half an hour since Ichigo had left Azuna's shop and began wondering the maze like streets of East Tokyo. In short time that he had been out wandering, Ichigo had learned two things. One, he hated big cities, and two, Azuna's map had been little to no help to him. He'd never say that to Azuna's face though.

_Flashback_

"So I just follow the map?"

"Yes, I've highlighted the safest and quickest route to take, to get to Mr. Urahara's." Even though she was smiling, Ichigo had a bad feeling in his gut. But why, he didn't have any reason too, the map seemed legit.

"I wish there was some way I could repay you," Ichigo said, running his hand through his hair. "You've helped me so much."

"Don't worry about it," she waved it off. "Meeting you was award enough. Like I said, I think you're a very interesting person Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Well anyway, thanks again." He gave her a small wave before turning and walking away.

_End __of Flashback_

"Hey Ichigo didn't you hear me, I said wait up!"

Ichigo snapped out of his daydream at the sound of his name being called. He stopped and looked behind him for the speaker, before spotting a boy running towards him. He was young, nine or ten years old, blonde haired, and was wearing what looked like a smaller version of Uryu's Quincy uniform.

"Mr. Kurosaki didn't you hear?" the young boy asked out of breath when he finally reached Ichigo. "I called your name like five times."

Ichigo's sweatdropped as he looked down at the kid. "Sorry, do I know you?"

"Ha ha ha, very funny Ichigo. I didn't know you had a sense of humor." The kid looked at Ichigo with admiration in his eyes. "I learned something new about you Mr. Kurosaki, that's awesome!"

"Uhhhh no, I serious don't know who you are kid. Have we met some place before?"

"Quit messing around Ichigo," the boy laughed. "You know my name is Donnerschlag. It's not like you could forget it over night" His grin widened. "I got to say though, it was kinda hard to find you. I was on the border mind my own business, but then I sensed your spirit energy over here on East side. I don't know why, but your spirit energy is feels different." Donnerschlag looked Ichigo from head to toe. "Are you feeling alright Ichigo?"

The teen gave the kid a blank stare before shaking his head. "I don't know how you know me kid, but I have time for this. I have somewhere I have to be and I don't have time to chit-chat with you. Now if you don't mind, I'll be going now." Ichigo made a 360 turn on his heels, only to run face first into something hard.

"What the...why does this smell like a wet dog." Ichigo took another breath in and sure enough, the musky smell of wet dog filled his nostrils. "Uhhhh." Ichigo pinched his nose and backed away, almost falling over Donnerschlag.

"Ichigo you alright?!" Donnerschlag shouted, almost blowing out Ichigo's eardrum. "What was tha-?" The young boy's jaw twitched when he saw the towering figure standing over him and Ichigo. "Uh-oh."

Ichigo shook his head as he tried to recover from the smell of wet dog and Donnerschlag's ear splitting yelling. Seriously, did he have to yell by his ear at point blank range like that? "What do you mean "uh-oh". What did I run into?"

"You ran into me worm. You should watch where you are going." The tall man, standing a head taller then Ichigo, looked down at him the duo and growled. "I don't like being touched my worthless human worms like you."

"What'd you say?" Ichigo scowl deepened. "I'm not a worm, and I sure as hell don't smell like a wet mutt."

"Why you little.." Tick marks bulged out of the man's forehead. " I'm going to show you what happens when a human worm insults a Werewolf. I hope your ready for a beat down."

The orange haired substitute Soul Reaper's expression didn't waver. "You can try..."

* * *

"The Senkaimon is almost ready to open Captain Kage!"

The Captain of Squad 9 simply nodded her head in reply. She rubbed her chin as she thought about the all the information she had went over a couple of hours earlier, that the Head Captain had shared with her. Things were still a little hazy and even the Department of Research and Development weren't sure what the situation was.

Kage glanced over her shoulder, and looked at the three Soul Reapers that would be coming with her as part of the task force. The three member of the Thirteen Court Guards Squads were standing a couple of yards away in a small group.

First there was the one standing closest to Captain Kage, Kosuke Ryoma. He was the third seat of Squad 2, serving under Captain Soifon. He was tall man with messy black hair, light tanned skin, and a scar across his nose like Squad 9's lieutenant Shuhei Hisagi. From the report Kage had read, he was a very talented swordsman, but also extremely lazy.

Next there was Seraphia Kira of Squad 6. A young-looking women, she had jade green eyes and cherry brown hair that was kept in a braid. The report had said she liked to observe a battle before engaging and was also a good healer.

The last member of the task force was Yuki Tsubaki of Squad 4, the strongest squad. Like the rest of the members of the Squad 4, Yuki was battle ready. She had long black and was calm, collected, fast, and intelligent. Any further information about her was shady.

"So this is my task force," Kage whispered to herself. "The reports say they are all skilled fighters. We don't even know if this mission will require any violence. We may just be being paranoid." She turned her gaze from the trio and back at the Senkaimon. "Is it ready yet?"

"Yes, Captain." One of the Soul Reapers working on it replied. "It's ready when you are."

Kage smiled. "Well then, let's not waste anymore time shall we."

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N: I introduced a couple more OC's in this chapter. Sorry if yours wasn't one of them, but don't worry. Each OC will make their own special appearance, I'm just looking for the right time and place.**

**Please leave a review, follow, and favorite. Also drop by my profile and vote on the new poll. Later.**


End file.
